Sometimes All You Need Is One
by Lozenge89
Summary: Nathan Scott had always been successful in everything he did except love. One angel is on a mission to change that. AU Naley
1. Hallelujah

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on One Tree Hill or the places used in the story.

Summary: Nathan Scott had always been successful in everything he did except love. One angel is on a mission to change that. AU Naley

Sometimes All You Need Is One

Chapter One: Hallelujah

__

I've heard there was a secret chord

That David played and it pleased the lord

But you don't really care for music do you?

-Kate Voegele

High in the clouds, above the small quiet town of Tree Hill, was a group of angels scattered around the small room, the angels all turned when they heard the sound of Jimmy James coming towards them. Seeing his tall, broad figure, they all took their assigned seats; Haley took the seat that was next to her father while her best friend, Brooke, was to the other side of her. This was Haley's first angel meeting, she had always dreamed about helping someone fall in love because Haley James was in love with being in love.

After Jimmy sat down at the head of the circle, the angels quieted their murmurs till there was silence, looking around at the group Haley noticed the range of angels, some looked wide eyed and she could only guess they were new like her, others looked bored like their knew exactly what was going to happen and the rest looked like they wanted to get back to work. Then she saw her father's face, and knew that he was not happy, she wanted ask him, but realised this was not the time or the place. In this room she was not his daughter, but someone else's angel, an employee of love.

Haley smiled at Brooke knowing she was thinking the same thing as her, Haley had known Brooke a long time, and Haley had come to depend on Brooke. Unlike Haley, Brooke had once been a mortal. However, during a party in her junior year of high school, Brooke had got into a car with her then boyfriend, who had been drinking and was killed instantly in a car accident. Haley and Brooke's friendship has grown over the years; Haley loved hearing Brooke stories of what it was like on earth. Jimmy had always kept Haley away from knowing anything about the mortal world. The look his daughter would give him after coming back from earth always scared him, the fact that he could lose her to some mortal life. Jimmy knew what it was like on earth; he saw the light in his daughter's eye and knew that if she went on earth s he would somehow lose her innocence. However, today was the day Haley finally became a true angel, she had just turned 22 last week and after completing all the other tasks her father set her, she was finally able to go on to earth.

"So, Haley is finally allowed to come to one of the meetings, thought this day would never come," said Rachel a fellow angel. She was Brooke nemesis which meant that she hated Haley as well.

"Yeah well her dad had to let her out sometime, just because you know who broke the rules doesn't mean Haley will," a girl called Bevin said, Haley heard this and smiled.

"Yeah well if you ask me, you know who is better off, mortal men are way better lovers then angels," Rachel said taking another swipe at the scandal.

"Yeah well, no one asked you did they" Brooke said cutting in to the conversation between Rachel and Bevin, who were sitting next to her, "and shut up because Jimmy's about to talk."

"Angels, today we will start off with the easiest item on the agenda," he said looking around at his fellow angels. Taking a deep breath he spoke again, "Each new angel will be given a target of one mortal to fall in love, we usually start off the new angels on teenager mortals as they are the easiest mortals to help fall in love, there will be no time limit as to when the mortal falls in love, but having said that, the quicker you help the mortal fall in love, the sooner you are put on harder more rewarding mortals. You will be assigned the mortal at the end of the meeting, there you can discuss any problems you have with your target mortal," he stopped and took a breath; he did have a tendency to ramble on.

Looking to his left at his daughter he got the feeling of doubt in his mind however seeing her smile at him he knew there was no way in which he could stop her from going down to earth, luckily for him he was Head Angel of Love and had the final say over which angel was put with which mortal.

"Having said that, does everyone understand," he looked around at the young inexperienced angels nodding their heads. "Good, let's begin. Is anyone having any problems with their mortals?" His eyes looked at each individual angel to see any visible sign of distress a mortal could be causing. Seeing none, he carried onto the next problem on the agenda, he looked down and flinched seeing the bold name there, knowing he had to deal with this problem once and for all.

Haley saw her father flinch, looking at Brooke silently asking her what was wrong, knowing Brooke had been to these meetings before. She guessed that Brooke would know everything as she was known around the heavens as being the gossip queen. Seeing Brooke look confused herself, Haley realized this was serious.

"Nathan Scott," hearing the collective gasp of air from the older more experienced angels including Brooke, Haley knew that name meant trouble. Haley tried to concentrate on her father while fighting back the feeling she got in her stomach when she heard that name.

"For all you new angels, Nathan Scott is a successful business man who made his fortune from selling cars, however, he recently decided to buy a publishing company, Nathan has caused lots of trouble for us over the years, with his lack of commitment to any one woman. Many angels have taken on the task of helping him, but have failed therefore today I have decided to put it to a vote on whether we choose to carry on trying to help Nathan or we cut him off and stop wasting resources on him. So all in favour of cutting him off raise your hand," Jimmy gazed at the angels raising their hands and counted them.

He turned to face his daughter expecting her to follow the rest of the angels, but instead he saw the hurt look in her eyes and both of her hands by her side. Knowing the reason for her hurt look, Jimmy turned away from her and went with the majority votes in favour of cutting Nathan Scott off.

Later that night, when the air had cooled, Jimmy James stood looking at his daughter. After he decided to cut Nathan Scott off and called a recess on the meeting, Haley had disappeared.

"You have no right cutting that man off," Haley said not looking around at her father. She had felt his presence a bit ago, but didn't know what to say to him until now.

"Haley, you have no idea of the heartbreak that man has caused, the hours my angels have spent on him, you've only just started and you think know everything already," Jimmy said angrily at the fact that his daughter didn't trust him.

"I know that if you hadn't made up all those stupid tasks, I would have been an angel a long time ago," she said turning around for the first time to look at him.

"I had to, you don't realize what the world is like, I was trying to protect you," he said.

"No dad, you were trying to protect yourself, you think that I will go on earth and leave you, just like she did," Haley said.

"Haley, I'm not having this conversation with you," Jimmy said trying to walk away.

"Let me be in charge of Nathan," she said to him, seeing him turn around she knew she hit a nerve.

"You want me to let you be in charge of Nathan Scott, a man who many of my more experience angels can't even help?" he said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Yes, because if I can't help him then I'll come back up and I'll never leave the heavens again," Haley said staring into his eyes, trying to get him to realize that she was serious.

Jimmy stood there for a good five minutes trying to find the words to speak to his daughter. "Haley, this man is beyond help, I've tried, everyone has tried," Jimmy said.

"Dad, this man deserves to fall in love. Please let me help him, give me a chance before you cut him off and if I can't, you can cut him off. I'll do whatever you want, just please," Haley said clinging onto him.

"Ok, fine, but under three conditions. You only have six months to help him,

Brooke goes along with you," Jimmy said but being cut off by Haley.

"Ok, whatever," Haley said, "What's the third condition?" she said after realizing she cut him off.

"You won't fall in love," he said.

"I won't," Haley said not realizing that in six months her heart may have decided differently.

****

Hi, so I'm back with another story, I've been wanting to do this story for along time but wanted to wait until I could write it to the best it could be, so do hope you like and I want to thank hoeoverbros for being my Beta Reader. So please read and review.

Lauren.


	2. Bleeding Love

**Hi, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates but my computer is on the brink of death so I'm unable to get on but I have mange my some miracle to get this chapter off. Thank you for all the comments about the first chapter, here the second hopefully I will be able to sort out the thrid chapter and upload it soon. Thank you again to hoeoverbros for her Beta-Reading and please read and review. Disclaimer: I don't own anything on One Tree Hill or the places used in the story.**

**Summary: Nathan Scott had always been successful in everything he did except love. One angel is on a mission to change that. AU Naley**

**Sometimes All You Need Is One**

**Chapter Two: Bleeding Love**

_ Closed up from love, I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain_

_Times start to pass before you know it you're frozen_

_-Leona Lewis_

Below the clouds, in the small quiet town of Tree Hill, a man by the name of Nathan Scott slept soundly - not knowing what was happening in the clouds above that would change his life forever - his right arm slung over a petite blonde women. The alarm clock blared waking Nathan instantly, he leaned his head over the girl's shoulder and regretted it immediately when he realised it was his new assistant that he just hired a few weeks ago. He sighed realising that he would have to get rid of her, not just from his house, but from his office too which was a shame because she was a good assistant. He sighed again; he needed to stop sleeping with the help, this was the fifth one in six months.

He slowly lifted himself off the bed as not to wake the other occupant - he never was any good at remembering girl's names - picking up his clothes that were scattered around the room, he went straight to the bathroom. After getting himself ready, he decided he should probably wake the girl up; after all, he didn't want to find her still in his house when he got back from work. If there was one thing that mattered most to Nathan it was success, and being successful meant that Nathan had no time for women or silly things such as love, which didn't sit well with his mother who was forever trying to get Nathan to settle down with a nice girl.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Nathan standing over her. "Hi," she said after she fully woke up, "last night was amazing."

"Yeah, look last night was last night and I'm going to need you to leave, okay? You can collect your pay checks from the front desk, and your belongings on your desk will be sent to your address," Nathan said fixing his tie, he had a meeting with the creative director of his new magazine that he wanted to publish and he had to look his best.

"But last night you said this was something special," she had that look, Nathan hated that look - the one where she looked at him like he had shot her puppy- this was going to be harder than he thought; though it would be easier if he could remember her name.

"I know I did okay, and it was special, you are special, just not to me. What happened to that guy you were dating?" Nathan said hoping this conversation would go quicker or for her to realise he wasn't interested in her or anyone. What he was interested in was to get to his office so he had time to prepare for his meeting.

"I never had a boyfriend," she said catching on to what he was saying; wrapping the sheet around her naked body she collected her clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"Are you sure that wasn't you?" Wait! You can't go in there, we don't have time for you to be scurrying around with your hair and makeup, so collect your stuff and I'll be nice enough to pay for your taxi fare home, okay? I'll even throw in some money for you to get some breakfast," he hurried out looking at his watch, realising he only had half an hour to get to his office, luckily he and the women, that stood before him - what was her name again - stayed late last night to prepare for this meeting, how there ended up in bed he couldn't for the life of him remember.

After waiting ten minutes for the girl to leave, and another ten minutes to get to his offices, he finally arrived. Looking at the name outside the offices he couldn't help but smile, Scott Enterprises. After his father left his mother when his was a baby, his Uncle Keith took over as his father figure. He remembered all those summers Keith would teach him everything he knew about cars, and to this day Nathan would be forever grateful to his Uncle Keith. After the sudden death of Keith, he was going to pick Nathan up from a high school party; he was hit by a fellow classmate of Nathan's. The classmate had been drinking, and decided to go for a drive with his then girlfriend. Keith and the girl died instantly, but the boy driving, well, after he was discharged from the hospital he and his family packed up and left town, Nathan had never forgiven him for his Uncle's death.

Keith owned a small garage, and it was always his dream to extend into selling cars, so that is what Nathan did. After Keith's death, Nathan was never the same; he quit basketball, never went to anymore parties and focused on making Keith's dream come true. After cleaning out Keith's apartment he found an engagement ring in one of his drawers, Keith and Nathan's mum had just recently started dating after many years of dancing around the subject. He never would forget his mother's face when he gave her the ring, she gave it right back and told him that when he finds the women he wants to spend the rest of his life with he should give her this ring. Nathan still has the ring in the back of one of his drawers, but he never thought about using it , he didn't want to fall in love, he couldn't fall in love. He wanted Keith by his side, not some girl who he wasn't sure would stay around long enough to make a difference.

Taking a deep breath he walked through the doors, but today he felt different, like something good was going to happen, he smiled at the girl behind the front desk and took the left to the elevators. He stopped and pressed the button; he looked around at the other people waiting for the elevator and decided he couldn't deal with being squashed into a small elevator. He settled for taking the steps. Walking to the stairs he took a deep breath, he felt something on the back of his neck, Keith, he was here, smiling involuntarily, he walked up the stairs, today would be a good day.

Reaching his floor, he sighed looking at his watch, he had five minutes before the creative director was coming. He opened the door and saw the floor bustling with people; he turned right, heading for his office when he saw Deb Lee. Deb was the oldest person to work for him and the only person in this building he could trust with important information. She reminded him of his mother, which could be said because they were good friends, a fact which irritated Nathan, as his mother and Deb both liked to question Nathan on his dating status. But she was really good at her job, so he couldn't fire her. Signalling for her to come over, she responded by walking over to him with a pile full of, what he could presume, was paper work for the new magazine.

"Hi, you look tried did you stay up all last night? I told you to get plenty of sleep for your meeting this morning. We have a problem. Your new so called assistant Casey," so that what her name was he thought, "has not turned up. Tell me Nathan why do you hire such idiots for your assistants? I've called her house and no one has answered. So that leaves me to do all her work! Not like I have anything better to do. Really Nathan." She stopped when she saw the amused look on his face. "I'll call the agency and see if they can send some applicants over. But this time I am the one who picks your new assistant, okay? Now go Miss Sawyer will be here soon," she said knowing exactly why he was smirking.

"Miss?" he said looking at her confused, "Casey told me it was a man yesterday when we were working late," he said watching Deb roll her eyes. Deb told him from the start that Casey Andrews was not good assistant, I told you so was on the tip of her tongue, but when she saw the time she ushered him into his office, and she told him he would have a new assistant by tomorrow morning.

High in the clouds, above the small quiet town of Tree Hill, Haley smiled knowing exactly how she was going to get close to Nathan Scott


	3. About You Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything on One Tree Hill or the places used in the story. **

**Summary: Nathan Scott had always been successful in everything he did except love. One angel is on a mission to change that. AU Naley **

**Sometimes All You Need Is One **

**Chapter Three: About You Now**

_It was so easy that night should've been strong _

_yeah I lied nobody gets me like you I know everything _

_changes all the cities and faces but I know how I feel about you _

_- Sugababes_

Below the clouds, in the small quiet town of Tree Hill, Deb sat at her desk reading through the applicants CV. She contacted the agency right after her talk with Nathan; leaving the interviews with Nathan was never a good idea. The boy may have been gifted with a brain for business, but when it came to hiring someone he always went for the easiest option. But this time she would find someone who was right for the job, someone who would not let Nathan get away with things.

After reading over each applicant twice, she placed the last CV down and sighed, not a single one of the twenty applicants showed any sign of being a good assistant. She looked up from the desk to see many of the offices empty, and decided she needed a fresh perspective on these applicants. Getting up from her chair, she went to Karen's Café, and she didn't see the piece of paper appear out of thin air and land on the top of the CV pile. After meeting Nathan's mum a couple months into her job, she instantly formed a friendship with her over Nathan's inability to stay with one woman.

Reaching her destination she smiled at the sight of her friend behind the counter, Karen was one of those women who would never stop working, never just stop and live in the moment. Deb could hardly blame her, after having Nathan at such an early age.Losing the love of her life, Keith, would not be easy on anyone, let alone a women who just let her guard down.Those are some of the many reasons Deb respects Karen. With all the hardship life has dealt her, she still has a smile on her face.

Deb glanced around at the café, Nathan had surprised Karen a couple months ago by redecorating the whole café.That was what always surprised Deb about Nathan, he could be such a cruel person to women, but to his mother he was so sweet. Seeing Karen had just finished with her customers, she sat at the counter and waited for her to come over.

"Hi Deb, you just finish work?" Karen asked coming over with the pot of coffee in one hand and a mug in the other. Placing the mug onto the counter, she poured the coffee. Deb hands wrapped around the coffee mug and brought the mug to her lips taking a sip.

"Oh, no. I've just going through some applicants for your son's new assistant," Deb said feeling the effects of the coffee; taking another sip she placed the coffee on the counter, signalling to her friend that she had her full attention.

"Why would Nathan need a new assistant? What happen to Casey?" she said to her friend, wondering what the reason for the sudden change of assistant was; however, looking at her friend she knew the reason.

"Oh! I was wondering how long she would last," she laughed, "But, seriously why are you looking for a new assistant for him?" she asked. Nathan made it a point to hire all the staff, even though he wasn't very good at it.

"Because I'm sick of having to fire all the staff he hires, so I made it a point to find him the perfect assistant. Except it looks like the perfect assistant does not want to be found, and thus I end up here at this time of night" she said looking around at the seemingly empty café.

"Are the applicants that bad?" Karen asked knowing how much Nathan and this job meant to Deb. After a bad childhood, Deb found the only way to deal with her problem was drugs and alcohol. A couple of years ago she decided to deal with her problems and checked herself into rehab. Then she got herself an interview with Nathan, and she has never looked back.

"They're not bad, but there are none that are screaming at me that would be great for the job," she sighed realizing she better head back to the office, after all she promised Nathan she would have an assistant for him tomorrow morning. "I better get back to the office," she said finishing off her coffee before standing up from her chair. "We'll talk tomorrow about the new creative director Peyton Sawyer. You should have seen her and Nathan when they came out of his office; the smile on their faces was great. I think we may have found him a match especially with them working so close together." Karen smiled; they both wanted Nathan to be happy and settle down and have a family.

Deb made her way back to her desk, and sat down. After collecting another black coffee, she was ready to head back to her task of finding Nathan the perfect assistant. Looking through the applicants again Deb noticed an extra one. Reading over the CV, she had a feeling this Haley James was going to be a great assistant. Looking at the time she contemplated whether or not to get in contact with Haley. Remembering she promised Nathan an assistant for tomorrow, she picked up the receiver of her phone and called the number at the bottom of the page. Usually she would call the agency, but they would be closed and Haley did put her number on the CV.

"Hello. This is Deborah Lee from Scott Enterprises, I'm looking for Haley James," she said after someone answeredon the third ring.

"This is Haley James," Deb heard a quiet, shy voice, and wondered if she was making the right choice.

"Hi! I read your application that the agency gave me, and I was wondering if you're still looking for a job," she asked. She had decided from her CV that she was the best for the job.

"Yes I am," Haley answered. Deb could hear the girl on the other end smile.

"I was wondering if you could start right away. We recently had an extension onto the maincriteria of the job so you will have more jobs to do. I hope you are still able to do the job. I would understand if you can't," Deb said hopeful that the young girl would be able to do the job.

"No, I mean yes. I can still do the job. How soon do you want me start?" Haley asked. Deb could tell the young girl on the other end was eager.

"Can you start tomorrow morning, at say 9 o'clock?" Deb questioned, knowing she would finally be able to go home now.

"9 o'clock would be fine," Haley replied. Deb smiled knowing this girl would be great for Nathan.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the front desk tomorrow morning, and I'll give you a tour around the building, show you the workings of the business an then tell you exactly what you will be doing," Deb said.

"Okay, I'll meet you there then."

"Goodbye, Haley, I'm sure we'll get along great."

"Bye," Deb heard.

High in the clouds, above the small town of Tree Hill, Haley smiled; her plan was coming together.All she had to do was get Nathan Scott to fall in love.That may not be so easy, but little did Haley know that her falling in love would be.


	4. This is Me

**Ok so this chapteris another filler I wanted you to find out abit more about Brooke. This chapter is a filler but the next chapter is where the story will kick in so please read and review and thank you to everyone whose reiewed this tory it means alot to hear your comments. Lauren**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything on One Tree Hill or the places used in the story. **

**Summary: Nathan Scott had always been successful in everything he did except love. One angel is on a mission to change that. AU Naley **

**Sometimes All You Need Is One **

**Chapter Four: This is Me**

_This is me, This is real_

_I'm exactly where I'm suppossed to be_

_Now, gonna let the light shine on me_

_-Demi Lovato_

Below the clouds, Brooke was walking around the docks of Tree Hill. Growing up here she never took in its appearance, oh how she missed this place. Before she died, she never believed in heaven and angels. She thought it was some fairytale story parents told to their children to make the world seem like a better place. However, her parents didn't tell her about fairytales, and they certainly didn't tell her about love or for that matter, even show her love.Sometimes she felt her parents had her for tax deductions. She would watch Jimmy with Haley, and she could feel the love he had for his daughter, and that he would do anything for. She had been confused when Haley told her that Jimmy had allowed her to be Nathan Scott's angel. Then when she was told she had to go to earth with Haley, she understood that Jimmy James did not want Haley to be alone on earth.

Brooke never understood true love until she met Haley, the girl had the most amazing heart she had ever seen.Haley's personality and character were infectious. After she had died, it was hard for her to come to terms with the fact that she had died at sixteen. However, a young fourteen year old Haley, got through the tough walls that Brooke had spent years putting up, to get to know Brooke. Haley was the sister she never had. Haley would show Brooke what it was like to be loved, their friendship met no end.

Looking around at the restaurants filled with people, she wondered what would have happened to her if she hadn't have died. She never thought much about earth after she had died, since she loved her life as an angel. Although it had been difficult for Brooke to come to terms with her death Haley had helped her through it, but Haley also did not have a perfect life. Haley's mother had caused a huge scandal in heaven when she had fallen in love with a mortal. It was a lot for Haley to deal at just seventeen, and ever since it was hard for Haley to breathe without her father's permission. Haley gained a lot of slack from fellow angels about her mother just because Haley was cursed with being her mother's double. Brooke was too busy looking around the docks and didn't notice the man come barreling towards her, when she tumbled towards the ground landing on something soft or someone. Looking up she was greeted by a smirking face.

"I usually let a girl buy me drinks before she goes on top," she heard from the man below her, "but for a pretty girl like you, I'll let you off the hook," he said chuckling when she gathered herself and got off him.

"Are you two alright?" she heard from behind, turning around she saw a small old women, who was wearing a knitted poncho, just like Haley used to wear before Brooke threw it away.

"We're fine, we were just getting acquainted weren't we," Brooke rolled her eyes at the man who obviously was good at charming ladies of any age. "In fact she was about to offer to buy me a drink for the trouble because she couldn't look where she was going," he said again this time looking directly into Brooke eyes, but before she could protest the women had walked off, and the man with the never ending smirk had grabbed her hand and was dragging her to one of the many coffee shops.

"Excuse me, but what exactly do you think you are doing?" Brooke asked once they reached a table for two just outside. The table sat looking over the docks with an outstanding view.

"I'm sitting down, but what are you doing?" he said looking at her, "tell you what, I'll pay for the coffee and you pay for the bagels," he said once he was seated. "Wait, I'm sorry I'll pay for both, women like that kind of thing don't they," he said knowing she was probably feisty and it would probably wind her up.

"Women like those kind of things you….you sexist pig!" Brooke argued to the man, "you've obviously have never been with a woman."She knew she got the better of him because he looked seriously offended.

"Your obviously new around this area, I'm Nathan Scott owner of Scott Enterprises," he said smirking again, he could have no clue how much she wanted to slap that smirk off his face.

"You're Nathan Scott, owner of Scott Enterprises?" she said, laughing at the coincidence. Haley would not be happy if she ruined this chance for Nathan. She had heard all about Nathan from other angels, and from high school rumours. Nobody knew this, but Brooke was in the year below Nathan in high school, and from what she had learned he had not changed his ways with women. She didn't understand why Haley was so bothered about Nathan finding love; he obviously didn't want to be in love so why waste her time. But as Brooke had learned over the years, Haley was drawn to lost causes, and that was why Brooke loved about their friendship. Brooke was a realistic while Haley was a dreamer who believed that everyone should know what it's like to be in love. Nathan had change over the years. He looked older, more experienced, but when she looked into his eyes, she could still see the same boy he was in high school.

"You've heard of me?" he questionned, looking her up and down. Nope, he had definitely not slept with her before.

"Yes, well not you, but Scott Enterprises. My friend Haley is applying for a job at Scott Enterprises," she said hoping not to say anything to make this harder for Haley.

"Haley what? I'll look out for her, anyone who is a friend of yours is most definitely a friend of mine," he said hoping this Haley girl was as hot as the girl in front of him.

"Haley James, she's really smart, and although she may not have that experience, she is a quick learner, and will do anything for a job," she said like someone reading out Haley's credentials.

He smirked at the girl in front of him, she had yet to sit down at the table, he was sitting at, but he could tell that this Haley girl meant a lot to her.For some strange reason when she mentioned Haley's name he got a funny feeling in his stomach. Pushing the thought to one side, thinking it was the bad sushi he order when he was talking to his new Creative Director of his new magazine, Peyton Sawyer.Peyton Sawyer was a woman after his own heart, she had a head for business, although from the looks she was giving him during their meeting, he knew that she mixed business with pleasure. Hopefully she wouldn't get attached to him because from her credentials, she would be great for the new magazine. After all they only had six months to create the first issue. Now when this girl mentioned Haley James's name, he had that funny feeling he got when someone mentioned Keith's name around him, and he didn't like this peculiar feeling. Haley James was a name he thought he could do without in his life, not knowing what changes she would bring to his life or his heart. He hadn't even met her, and he prayed that he never would.

"I'm sorry we're not looking for anyone new right now, but if you give me your number, I'll call you as soon as something comes up," he said lying.

"Funny, because before I came out for a walk, she got a phone call from a Deb Lee offering her a job," she said seeing the flicker in his eyes when she mentioned Haley's name. Haley was a type of beauty that is one in a million. She was not only beautiful on the outside, but also on the inside, and what made Haley even more beautiful was that she didn't even know it. Nathan Scott will not know what hit him when Haley is through with him. "Speaking of home, Haley is bound to be freaking out no doubt. I should be getting back, but thank you for this pleasant conversation, not!" she said rudely before walking away without so much as a look behind.

Nathan sat there, watching her walk away not realising that the conversation he just had was going to set off a chain of reaction that would change his life forever.

High in the clouds, above a small quiet town of Tree Hill, an angel called Jimmy James was watching the conversation between Brooke and Nathan. Neither knowing the connection they had with each other. He knew Brooke has some issues to resolve, and that is why he picked her to go to Tree Hill. But he also knew she would protect Haley with her life. He prayed that he would not come to regret his decision to let Haley do this case, and he hoped that both his daughter and her best friend wouldn't either.


	5. AN

Hi

I'm really sorry over lack of updates but I am not able to find a Beta-Reader so I'm as my last hoeoverbros was unable to finish and I think she has done a brilliant job but until I find another this story will be put on hiatus therefore I'm wondering if anyone would like to be the Beta-Reader I have the fifth chapter all wrote up and I'm starting the sixth but if anyone would like to be my Beta-Reader please do contact me, also could due to my increase of work load at university I will not be able to update very quickly I will try my best but it may not be possible.

Lauren XxXx


	6. Take My Breath Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything on One Tree Hill or the places used in the story. **

**Summary: Nathan Scott had always been successful in everything he did except love. One angel is on a mission to change that. AU Naley **

**  
Sometimes All You Need Is One **

**Chapter Five: Take My Breath Away**

_Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game_

_On this endless ocean finally lover know no shame_

_Turning and returning to some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say_

_Take my breath away, take my breath away_

_-Berlin_

Below the clouds, in a small quite town of Tree Hill, Deb finished showing Haley around Scott Enterprises, "So this will be the desk you will be working at," Deb said, placing her hands on the table in question looking at the young girl in front of her. "That room is Nathan office, he is the one in charge, I'll introduce you to him when he gets in," She said, pointing at the office behind Haley's desk. "And my office is just down there…The one at the end of the corridor," She said pointing to her own office.

"Well…that about wraps up the tour…if you do have any problems you know where I am, Nathan is a fair man but the company means a lot to him, so even though he may sometimes be a little irritating he does mean no harm," She smiled at the girl.

At first when she saw the girl, walk through the main doors of Scott Enterprises, she started feeling like she made the wrong decision by hiring her, but after she went through all the paperwork and told her what she would be doing the girl in front of her smiled and she knew that Haley would fit in perfectly.

"Are there any questions you want to ask me before everyone come's in to work?" Deb asked, seeing a firm head shake she smiled again, "Ok could you go down to the mail room and collect Nathan's mail it's on the bottom floor and then come straight back, because Nathan should be here soon and I want you to meet him before it gets to crazy in here…ok?" she said to Haley.

Haley walked along the corridor and decided to take the stairs, elevators take too long and she hated the thought of being crammed into one with a lot of people. Reaching the bottom floor she took a right and hoped it was the way to the mailroom. She didn't really have a good sense of direction and when she was down here early she wasn't paying much attention to what Deb was saying. She was mostly thinking about a good plan for Nathan, so far she was playing it by ear. Taking a right she was greeted by a sign saying mail room, smiling to herself she took a step forward she turned the knob and walked through the door. She saw Nathan Scott written on a cubbyhole, taking the letters she glanced at her watch and cringed, she would have to take the elevator back up for her to make it back on time. Repeating the steps she took earlier, but in reverse she made it to the lobby just in time for her to see a raven haired man get into the last spare elevator. Smiling to herself seeing only him in the elevator she ran towards it, cursing Brooke for making her wear those shoes she only just made it before the elevator door closed.

Standing against the wall of the elevator, she was able to stare at the raven-haired man, smiling to herself she realised how cute he was. Looking at her watch, she realized that Nathan Scott would probably be in the building by now; she hoped she made it before him. She hummed to herself, as if to try and make the time go faster, she looked over to see the cute man staring back at her with an amused smile on his face. She quickly averted her eyes and stopped her humming but not before she heard a thump and felt a jolt, the elevator stopped suddenly.

"Oh my god…this can't be happening," Haley said to herself, looking over at the man she saw him breathing deeply. "Are you ok?" She asked him, he looked at her and nodded. However Haley realised he wasn't, "Lean your head back, and breathe deeply," She instructed and watched him do so, she saw his breathing become steadier.

"There's a button that you can use to call for help, it's at the bottom of the panel," The man said, speaking to her for the first time. Doing as he said she found out that security had already called an engineer and he was on his way. The security guard gave no time on when they would be out though.

Looking over at him she saw the fear in his eyes, "It's going to be ok…just breathe…in and out…that's it," she looked into his blue eyes and smiled, she got that funny feeling she had when her father mentioned the name Nathan Scott. "I once heard that it better to keep your mind off the situation…Don't look at me like that…I know we can't exactly stop thinking about the situation we're in, but until the engineer gets us out we are stuck together," she said, this time she slid down the wall and sat down onto the floor. "This is so not going to look good with the boss is it…I'm new here…not to the planet, here to this job…I've been on this planet for 22 years…that's how old I am..22…how long have you been working here" she said rambling on; she had to stop hanging out with her dad.

"From the start" he said "I was here when the company first started" he said to the girl in front of him.

"Wow, so you've heard of Nathan Scott then… he's a nice man right?…Deb says that he can be cruel sometimes, but he's fair with work…so he'll forgive me for being late on my first day, right?…I mean I was in the building and it's not my fault that the elevator broke," Haley said mostly to herself.

"Yeah…he's a fair man. This company means a lot to him, but I'm sure he will be fine with you being late. After all he's kind of stuck somewhere now anyway," He said, smiling at her, she looked at him and again that feeling came back, she knew she shouldn't get close to anyone but he was so cute and when he looked at her she couldn't help but smile back.

"So…What do you do at this company," She asked, hoping to put an end to the uncomfortable atmosphere in the elevator. Besides that, it would be nice to have a mortal friend. Someone that she could confide in when she got sick of confiding in Brooke - not that she could tell him the real reason she was here - looking over at him again as he began to talk.

"Nothing much just stuff," He said, not going into to detail.

"What kind of stuff…like data stuff or advertising stuff….Stuff can mean anything," She said, trying to pry more out of him.

"I generally just help run the day to day business of the company," He replied.

"So your in management then," She said, the man had to laugh at her innocence, he'd never met a woman so naive before and if he was being honest with himself he had to admit that it was nice to meet someone who wasn't touched by life's hardship.

"Yeah, something like that," He chuckled.

"So you want to play a game?" He heard her say after about a 15 minute silence.

"What are we five?" He said, looking up at her. They were both now seated with their backs against the wall, she had been clicking her heels together and now the boredom had set in, looking over at the man beside her she thought a game would be fun.

"Come on, it looks like we won't be getting out of here soon, so why not do something to pass the time. I'll even let you pick the game," She looked at him and saw him smile with a glint of wickedness in his eyes.

"Ok it's a game of secret, for every secret you tell me I will tell you one, it has to be similar so for example you tell me your afraid of the dark I have to tell you a secret about the dark. Like I never kissed a girl in the dark, no names have to be given unless you want, so if you want to say I had fantasies about my old boss you don't need to tell me his name ok?" He said, but not before noticing when he said fantasies she blushed, which he had to smile at.

"Ok, you start and I'll follow," She said, hoping that it wouldn't get too personal.

"Ok...I've never kissed a girl in the dark before," He said, laughing at her accusing face.

"That's so unfair! You can't use that one; you used it for an example!" She said. He just shrugged "Fine. I've never been kissed at all," She said, he looked at her shocked. She was beautiful, how could she have never been kissed before? He felt like he should just grab her then and kiss her just to let her know what she'd been missing.

"Shut up," He said, "That's a lie...how could you not have been kissed, didn't you play spin the bottle when you were in high school?" He said, glancing back at her.

"Spin the what?" She asked, "No I never played spin the bottle, I wasn't what you would call popular in high school," She said, looking down at her feet. She hated lying even in the worst of times, and now she had to lie to this nice man in front of her.

"OK...so the next secret is I kissed one of my mum's friends in college," He looked at her smiling, "Well actually she kissed me, it was kind of funny when I think about it now, but back then it was kind of scary," He laughed.

"Can I use my I've never been kissed secret again?" She looked at him, and saw him shaking his head, "Ok...well when I was in high school I saw my mum kiss a man." He looked at her.

"That was rubbish, so you saw your mum kiss a man, that's not a good secret," He said.

"She was married to my father at the time and the man wasn't my father." She said her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, well that's a good secret," He said, "Did you tell your dad?" He asked softly.

"No... and neither did she, she just left one day leaving me and my father behind," She said, he placed his arm around her, hugging her tightly against him after all he knew what it was like to have a parent just leave one day.

"My father left my mother and me when I was little, that's not the secret, the secret is that when he left he took me aside and gave me a letter and to this day I still haven't read it," He said.

"Why?" She found herself asking.

"I guess I felt like I was betraying my mother if I read it. When he left my uncle stepped up and he was great, I kind of forgot about it, and then when my uncle died I didn't want to disrespect him by finding out what my father had to say for himself. Sometimes I think about him and what he's up to but my uncle meant so much to my mum and me that sometimes I just want to forget about him," He said

"Yeah me too, but then sometimes you just get reminders of the people you've lost. Like a song or sometimes when I'm walking around I think I see her face you know?" She asked, "It's stupid really."

"Okay, so the slit my wrist secrets are out of the way, let's get on to the good stuff," He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay," She laughed.

"So, I'm guessing since you've never been kissed then you've never had sex?" He asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I want to wait till I'm in love before I have you know," She said blushing.

"Hey, I respect that, but what if you never fall in love what then?" He questioned.

"Who says I won't fall in love, everyone will fall in love," She said in a tone of voice that left no room for argument.

"I won't fall in love, love is stupid, love doesn't last," He said.

"Well have you ever given it a chance? Because if you have then you would know that love does last and it's not stupid. If you really truly loved something then you would know that yes it may hurt, but the reward that you get from loving someone makes up for it all," She said.

"I'd like to see that," He said.

"You will because I'll show you," She said.

"What makes you think that love is so great, if you've never been in love before," He said.

"Because if I don't believe in it then what is the point of life?" She asked.

Before he could respond the elevator jolted and began to move, breathing a sigh of relief, Haley looked over at the man and realized Nathan Scott may not be the only one who has to succumb to love. Reaching her floor she noticed the man get off too. She went to Deb's office and knocked on the door, after a few seconds she heard Deb telling her to come in. She liked Deb, she reminded her of her mother-before the whole falling in love with a mortal. She liked the fact that Deb was straight up about everything, she made Haley feel right at home the minute they met this morning.

"I'm so sorry, I took the elevator and it got broke down and so I was stuck in there with this guy who was cute, but that's not what you want to hear. So we were talking, but he never told me his name," She heard the door click behind her signalling someone had entered, but she didn't turn around, "So we were telling each other secrets and then he says that he never wants to fall in love, and well how can anyone not want to fall in love? It's stupid, no what is stupid does that guy...not want to fall in love...then he said I didn't know what love was like because I've never been in love. Well you don't need to have been in love to know that it is the greatest feeling in the world," She said, "He made me feel so stupid."

"Well I never wanted to make you feel stupid," She heard from behind her, she turned and saw the man that was just with her not all but thirty seconds ago in the broken elevator. "Deb we really need to fix the elevators in the building," He said looking behind her at an amused Deb.

"Haley I would like to introduce you to your new boss, Nathan Scott, Nathan this is your new assistant Haley James," She said, watching Haley blush, "But you have already met according to Haley," She said.

"Nice to meet you, Haley," He said, holding his hand out to be shaken, "We are going to get along very well," He said smirking.

"Nice to meet you too, Nathan Scott," She said, shaking his hand.

**Hi, so this is the next update to this story I hope you like the way in which Nathan and Haley met. Please read and review and a huge thank you to everyone who wanted to be my Beta-Reader and a thank you to D.J Alberta. **


	7. The Climb

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything on One Tree Hill or the places used in the story. **

**Summary: Nathan Scott had always been successful in everything he did except love. One angel is on a mission to change that. AU Naley **

**  
****Sometimes All You Need Is One**

**Chapter Six: The Climb**

_I can almost see it, that dream I'm dreaming_

_But there's a voice inside my head saying_

_You'll never reach it, every step I'm taking_

_Every move I make feels, lost with no direction_

_My faith is shaking, but I gotta keep trying _

_Gotta keep my head held high_

_-The Climb by Miley Cyrus_

Below the clouds, in the small quiet town of Tree Hill, Haley had finished her last assignment of the day. Reading over the letter again, she smiled to herself thinking over her first day as an employee of Scott Enterprises. Although the day didn't start how she would have wanted it to, she found herself enjoying the job more as the day went on. She had met other employees of the company and tried her best to act professional around Nathan. However that seemed to be impossible as whenever they were alone together or even with other employees, he would give her looks and smirks letting her know that he was thinking about their earlier encounter in the elevator.

_Speak of the Devil. _

She saw him walk down the corridor with some folders tucked underneath his arm talking to a pretty blond. She flinched when she saw him laugh at something the girl said. Haley scolded herself for flinching. This is what she wanted for him, to fall in love. But why did it feel so wrong? Seeing him come closer, she made herself look like she was doing work. She didn't want to be fired for not pulling her weight. After seeing Nathan at work, she realised this company meant the world to him.

"Haley" she heard from above her, "I would like you to meet the new Creative Director for the magazine, Peyton Sawyer. She will be using my office as her own until I can find a suitable office for her okay?" She looked up to see the blonde holding out her hand to be shaken. "Peyton this is Haley, the girl who I was telling you about. Haley and I have no secrets from each other do we Haley? So feel free to ask her for whatever you need" he smirked at Haley seeing her blush.

"It's nice to meet you Haley" she heard Peyton speak for the first time.

Haley looked between Nathan and Peyton and realised she had found the perfect match for Nathan. With one look at Peyton you could tell she was definitely good at her job, which she knew was something that Nathan would like. Although Haley felt quite intimidated by Peyton she smiled, shook her hand and said hello. Watching them walk into their now shared office, Haley felt a pang in her heart when she saw Nathan hold the door open for Peyton. But before he went inside, he turned towards Haley, gave her a smirk and a wink, and reminded her that it was getting late and that she should head off home as she had an early start tomorrow.

Getting up from her desk, she turned her computer off and put her things away before placing the letter she read earlier in an envelope and taking the rest of Nathan's mail to the mail room for it to be posted the next morning. Following the route she took earlier, she made it to the mail room and placed Nathan's mail into the cubby hole. Walking out of the building she reached into her purse for her phone to ring a taxi. However finding the purse empty, she remembered she had taken it out earlier to ring Brooke to tell her she would be late in getting home. Going back upstairs, she walked up the stairs foregoing the elevator, not wanting to deal with the consequences of another incident. Reaching her destination, she saw her phone at the other end of her desk. She leaned over to reach the phone but accidentally knocked the phone underneath the desk. Begrudgingly, she bent down under the table to grab it but stopped when she heard Nathan's office door open. Not wanting to be seen, she hid underneath the table.

"So the meeting with suitable photographers is tomorrow at four, we also have a meeting with Andy Hardgrove at 12 about the use of advertisements in the magazine. After all, he sells all the legitimate car memorabilia" she heard Peyton say. "You know it's not that late. I know this great restaurant around the corner that makes the best steaks, if you fancy it"

Haley held her breath waiting for Nathan's reaction, looking up from underneath the desk she saw the hope in Peyton's eyes but she couldn't quite grasp the feeling that she got when she looked at Nathan.

After a couple of seconds Nathan answered "You know what I'm really tired, I think I'm going to head off home and sleep, try and psych myself up for tomorrow. You should do the same".

Haley noticed the flick of disappointment in Peyton's eyes but as soon as it appeared it had gone and was replaced with a cool and collect Peyton.

"Oh…okay, yeah I'm going to go prepare myself for tomorrow" Peyton said before walking away, her heels clicking as she went.

Nathan turned around, switched the office lights off and set off towards the stairs. But before he could go any further he heard someone groan behind him. Turning around, he went back and switched the lights back on. It was then that he saw Haley on the floor behind her desk, holding the back of her head in her hands.

"Well…it seems you can't stay away from me can you Haley James" he smirked as another groan left her lips. "Come on…give me your hand…I'll help you up" he said holding out his hand for her. She grabbed hold and waited until he lifted her onto her feet before looking him in the eye.

"I left my phone here so I couldn't ring a taxi and when I came back up to get it, it fell off the table and so I went to pick it up and then you and Peyton came out and I didn't want tot disturb you so I just stayed down there and as I was getting back up I hit my head and now here we are…so…yea" she quickly rushed out trying to gather her breath back.

He looked her up and down before speaking again, "Come on, I'll take you home" he said. And without another word he was leading her outside to his car.

"You don't have to do this, you know, I'll just call a cab…it shouldn't be too long" she said fumbling with her phone before he grabbed it out of her hand.

"No…I'll take you home, and that is final" he opened the door to his car for her before he walked around to the driver's side.

Getting into his car he saw her take her hair down, it had been tied loosely into a bun all day. Watching her hair cascade down her face he finally took in her beauty. Now he wasn't the type of person to call a woman beautiful before but he knew as soon as Brooke mentioned the name Haley James that she would be different. Realising what he was thinking, he soon started thinking of an excuse as to why he was feeling and thinking this way. The way she was talking about love this morning in the elevator made him look at her twice. He had to admit he had looked her up and down when she asked him to hold the elevator. He was a guy after all.

He pulled out of his thoughts once he heard Haley speak: "So did you enjoy your day at work" she asked, looking over, watching him concentrate on something then scrunching up at his distaste.

He looked over at her "Are you seriously asking me that?" Seeing her flinch he knew it sounded harsher then he wanted.

"Sorry I just don't like awkward silences, I'll just be quiet from now on" she said before turning her head so she was looking out of the window.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, I'm sorry" he said with sincerity. God what was she doing to him? He had only said I'm sorry twice in his whole life, both times to his mum. Once was after a big argument concerning two stolen cookies when he was seven and the other time was when he was 17 after his Uncle Keith died. That day, he went home and said to his mum _I'm sorry he didn't make it_. He saw his mum break down after that and he vowed he wouldn't apologise for anything ever again. He had stuck to that till day Haley came into his life.

"You take the next left" she told him breaking through his thoughts. He turned onto a long stretch road, trying to keep his concentration on the road. He had had enough of the tension. "Okay, if you don't start talking in the next 30 seconds, you're fired" he shot out taking a glance at her reaction.

"Well what do you want me to talk about, I don't want to disrespect you" she glared at him

"Anything as long as you're talking, and you're right awkward silences are not nice" he quietly said.

"Did you know that 8 million people send themselves valentines?"

He looked at her then and laughed. "Only you would know something like that" he said between laughs. She looked at him and joined in.

"Can I ask you something, what is your obsession with love? You've never been in love so why are you so bothered about everyone else being in love?"

"I don't know why, my mum left my dad a couple of years ago. They had been married for a long time. Everyone thought that they would be together forever, including my dad. After she left, I asked my dad if he would ever fall in love again and he said yes, because even though the pain of losing someone is hard, being in love is the greatest feeling you'll ever feel. I looked him in the eye and I knew he was telling the truth. So I think everyone should fall in love, even people that have built walls around their hearts like you" she said.

"Excuse me, my heart has not got walls around it, okay. If anyone has walls around their hearts, it's you. After all, you've never even kissed anyone before".

"I've never kissed anyone because I've never been in love and it's not about letting people in, it's about the feeling I get when I meet someone. I haven't had it yet" she said even though she knew she was lying. After all, she got that feeling when she met him. "Besides you can talk, Peyton asked you to go for something to eat and you turned her down. Now what does that say about you" she said her voice getting louder the more the feeling got stronger.

"That I don't mix business with pleasure" his voice matching her tone.

"Not what I've heard" she mumbled.

"Excuse me, have you forgotten that I'm your boss and that you should not be talking to me this way. And even if I wasn't your boss you don't know me, you have no idea what I've been through. You've been living in a dream world, this is reality, okay, so grow up" he said turning his head fully toward her.

"Stop" she shouted.

"No, you can give out advice; well here is some for you –"

"No, Nathan STOP!!!" she said pointing outside. He looked ahead and saw a car coming straight towards them. He swerved missing the other car but not before going over the side of a hill. The car went over and everything went black.

**Thanks to all your reviews I am sorry for the lack of updates but I haven't been able to get on to a computer or the internet for quite a while and this is the first time but I have been writing so I have a few chapter that I will be able to upload once I have checked them and I am happy with it, but I want to say thanks to nathansgurl for her Beta-ing this chapter and thanks to D.J Alberta for her hard work on previous chapter. Please read and review and again I am so sorry. **

**Thank you,**

**Lauren **


End file.
